songtotalfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Eros Ramazzotti
Eros Luciano Walter Ramazzotti Molina (n. Roma, 28 de octubre de 1963) es un intérprete de música pop y reconocida figura de la escena musical en Italia, su país de origen, Europa e Hispanoamérica. Es conocido también por su voz nasal, que ha sido su distintivo a lo largo de su trayectoria. Primeros años Hijo de Rodolfo Ramazzotti y Raffaela Molina, Ramazzotti nació el 28 de octubre de 1963 en el hospital de San Giovanni, en Roma. Vivió en el barrio de Cinecittà en Roma, junto a los grandes estudios de cine. En su infancia Eros participó de extra junto a sus amigos en algunas películas, se dice que sale en Amarcord de Federico Fellini (película que ganó el Oscar a la mejor película extranjera en 1973). En la adolescencia estuvo a punto de emigrar a Australia con su familia, de hecho toma clases de inglés en una academia cercana a la estación de Termini, pero la solicitud fue rechazada. Su padre era pintor, si bien en el pasado intentó dedicarse a la canción (llegó a grabar dos canciones Lui è uno y Voglio andare sulla luna). Tras el intento fallido intentó entrar en el conservatorio, pero es rechazado por no saber leer música. Se presenta con una canción de Francesco De Gregori ("Pezzi di vetro"). Deja el colegio (el "Margarita Bosco", que aún existe, el mismo colegio donde más tarde estudiarían los futbolistas Alessandro Nesta y Francesco Totti). Estudió Contabilidad durante dos años, pero lo dejó a finales de los años 70 y comenzó a dar su primeros pasos en la música. Inicios carrera musical En 1982 lanzó lo que fue su primer sencillo Ad un amico, dedicado a sus dos amigos Ivano y Marco, que murieron en la adolescencia (por accidente de coche y enfermedad pulmonar, respectivamente). Con ellos había formado un grupo en su juventud, se llamaban "I Santana". Las dos primeras canciones son "Ad un amico" (A un amigo) y "Sole che viene" (Sol que viene). En 1984 se presentó con su segundo sencillo Terra promessa (Tierra prometida), compuesta por él mismo y ayudado por reconocidos compositores italianos, Alberto Salerno en la letra y Renato Brioschi en la música. Este segundo sencillo incluye los temas "Terra promessa" y "Bella storia" (Bella historia). Este año es también el año de debut en el Festival de la Canción de Sanremo, el cual gana en la categoría de "Nuevas Voces". En 1985 lanza su primer álbum Cuori agitati (Almas rebeldes), y el sencillo Una storia importante (Una historia importante) vende sólo en Francia un millón de copias. Ese álbum se edita también en España (su primer mercado de habla castellana), pero, curiosamente, no incluye los dos sencillos grabados en dicho idioma Almas rebeldes / Una historia importante >sino solamente el segundo Una historia importante, ni siquiera en sus futuras reediciones al formato CD, haciendo así de "Almas rebeldes" un disco muy buscado por los coleccionistas de todo el mundo por su unicidad y rareza (solamente se publicó, en castellano y en España, como sencillo en vinilo) éxito de del álbum: Ora (Ahora) que le dio la fama a Eros Ramazzotti al comienzo de su carrera, ya que esta cacion solo fue grabada en habla Italiana se vendieron medio millón copias de ese sencillo en Italia. Fue con Una storia importante con la que se presenta por segundo año al festival de San Remo, pero esta vez entre los grandes de la canción italiana, queda sexto. En 1986 lanza su segundo álbum Nuovi eroi (Héroes de hoy), en el que va incluido Adesso tu (Ahora tu), canción con la que sí logra ganar en San Remo y convertirse así en el primero en conseguir ganar el Festival dos veces en menos de tres años. La canción, autobiográfica, del ...ragazzo di periferia... se convierte así en un himno para toda una generación. La confirmación En 1987 lanza su tercer álbum In certi momenti (En ciertos momentos) incluye el primer dueto de su carrera, La luce buona delle stelle cantada con Patsy Kensit vocalista del grupo Eighth Wonder. En el mismo disco está Ma che bello questo amore (Fantástico amor), una de las canciones que no pueden faltar en sus conciertos y otras como Occhi di speranza (Ojos de esperanza), canción dedicada a la gente que dona sus órganos. En 1988 se lanza su cuarto álbum Musica è (Música es), un mini álbum que contiene la canción que da título al álbum Musica è de una autora todavía desconocida (Argentina). Una canción de 11 minutos en la que Eros cuenta lo que significa la música para él. Este tema fue regrabado con Andrea Bocelli nueve años después, en el disco Eros. Consagración en los 90 thumb|left|200px|Eros a principio de [[Años 1990|los 90]] Tras dos años sin lanzar nada nuevo al mercado, llega en 1990 In ogni senso (En todos los sentidos), en él se incluyen canciones tales como Se bastasse una canzone (Si bastasen un par de canciones) y Amarti è l'immenso per me (Amarte es total) cantada a dúo con Antonella Bucci. El disco incluye también Dolce Barbara (Un atardecer violento) dedicada a la madre de Bárbara Polidori, una joven fan del pueblo de Caserta, enferma de esclerosis lateral amiotrófica. Eros, conocedor de su enfermedad, se vuelca hacia ella, la lleva a conciertos, queda con ella, y cuando fallece su mejor homenaje lo realiza en forma de música. En el año 1993 Eros sorprendió con Tutte storie (Todo historias) y los acordes del primer sencillo Cose della vita (Cosas de la vida), lo más rock que ha hecho el cantante. Dicho sencillo tuvo otra sorpresa, el vídeo fue dirigido por Spike Lee que era la primera vez que el director de color trabajaba con un europeo. En el mismo disco se encuentra Silver e Missie (Silver y Missie), canción que trata sobre la historia de dos delfines, que formaban parte del proyecto, Into the blue, se trató de salvarlos y liberarlos, y se consiguió movilizar a todo el país transalpino. También es de destacar la canción Favola (Fábula), inspirada en el cuento "Las transformaciones de Píktor", de Hermann Hesse. Esodi (Éxodos) que habla de los exiliados de la antigua Yugoslavia, Un'altra te (Otra como tu)... En 1996 sale Dove c'è música (Donde hay música), el disco que más ha vendido (más de siete millones por todo el mundo). Este disco es importante por ser el primero que el propio Eros produce con su recientemente creada Radiorama, una agencia musical que dirige su hermano Marco y porque es el primero que lanza el artista sin la colaboración de su productor habitual, Piero Cassano. Più bella cosa (La cosa más bella) fue el sencillo más radiado en 1996. L'Aurora (La Aurora) está dedicada a su hija kelly Sophie. Lettera al futuro (Carta al futuro) está inspirada en La máscara de la muerte roja, un cuento de Edgar Allan Poe. Yo sin ti que es la única canción que está presente en castellano en ambas ediciones de los dos discos (versión en castellano y en italiano). Eros compuso la música y las letras para el disco en castellano fueron adaptadas por Nacho Mañó, uno de los componentes del grupo Presuntos Implicados, José Mañó y Javier Bori. Con este disco también se gesta lo que será el futuro grupo de trabajo de Eros, ya que conoce a su actual co-autor de las melodías de Eros, el profesor Claudio Guidetti. 2000 - 2010 thumb|right|250px|Eros Ramazzotti en [[concierto]] Tras el parón, en el 2000, Eros volvió a escena con Stilelibero (Estilolibre) producido a medias entre Eros y su amigo-compositor-ayudante Claudio Guidetti además de Rick Nowell, Trevor Horn, y Celso Valli (su arreglista de toda la vida). En él vuelve con otro dueto Più che puoi, esta vez con Cher y otras canciones como Fuoco nel fuoco (Fuego en el fuego), primer sencillo y Per me per sempre (Para mi será por siempre). En 2003 ve la luz "9", el disco más autobiográfico que ha hecho el cantante, en el disco se encuentran Un'emozione per sempre (Una emoción para siempre), primer sencillo del disco y originalmente escrito para su amigo Alex Baroni, pero que nunca pudo cantar, ya que meses antes moría tras un accidente de moto en Roma, Piccola pietra (Piedra pequeña) que está basada en el libro "La danza inmóvil", del escritor peruano Manuel Scorza. Ti vorrei rivivere (Revivirte otra vez) que está dedicada a Donatella, la chica que aparece en la portada de In certi momenti (En ciertos momentos) junto a él y que fue su primer gran amor. El disco, que batió todos los récords de permanencia en las listas de ventas de Italia, lo hace, de nuevo, embarcarse en una nueva gira mundial, que pasa por Roma el 7 de julio de 2004, ante 60.000 expectadores en el Estadio Olímpico. Meses después el concierto fue publicado en DVD llamado Eros Roma Live. En 2005 aparece en octubre y en el día de su cumpleaños, como otras veces, el álbum Calma apparente (Calma aparente), que contiene un dueto con Anastacia, cuya canción se llama I belong to you/Il ritmo della passione (I belong to you/El ritmo de la pasión), el regreso lo hace con La nostra vita (Nuestra vida) batiendo el récord de emisiones de una canción en las emisoras italianas . Casi simultáneamente salió en Italia "Eros, lo giuro", el primer libro autorizado sobre la vida de Eros Ramazzotti, fruto de conversaciones con el periodista y escritor Luca Bianchini. Se convierte en el libro más vendido de Italia. El 26 de octubre de 2007 vio la luz una antología doble, cuyo nombre es e² (e al cuadrado), y que conmemora los 25 años de carrera de Eros. El primer sencillo de este disco es un dueto con Ricky Martin que se llama Non siamo soli (No estamos solos) .thumb|left|270px|Eros en concierto, [[2010]] Además este Grandes Éxitos contiene un dueto con Amaia Montero, una colaboración con Carlos Santana, otra con el mítico Steve Vai, con el grupo vocal Take 6 y otras muchas sorpresas, lo que pone muy en alto las expectativas de éste. Paralelo a esto, Eros ha colaborado con el grupo sardo Tazenda cantando Domo Mia y recientemente fue invitado a cantar a dúo con el cantautor Ricardo Arjona en su nuevo disco Quién dijo ayer, el tema A ti. En Mayo de 2009 se estrenó su nuevo disco, llamado Alas y Raíces y cuyo primer single se titula Dímelo a mí. En septiembre se comenzó a escuchar en la radio su segundo sencillo titulado Contra el viento. La gira mundial de Ali e Radici (Alas y raices) ha dado lugar a 21.00: Eros, nombre que proviene de la hora a la que comenzaron los conciertos durante la gira. 21.00: Eros ha salido en versión doble CD, DVD, DVD+2CD y triple vinilo. El primer sencillo ha sido el apoteósico comienzo del espectáculo Appunti e note (Apuntes y notas). El disco en concierto muestra la cara más rock del cantante, lleno de guitarras. Vida personal A finales de 1996 Eros tiene a su hija (Aurora Sophie) con la modelo/presentadora suiza Michelle Hunziker. Años más tarde, en 1998, Eros se casa con Michelle Hunziker en el castillo de Bracciano, en las afueras de Roma. En el 2002, tras más de siete años de relación y cuatro años de matrimonio, se produce la separación del cantante con la modelo. En la actualidad ambos comparten la custodia de Aurora Sophie. También tuvo una relación con la supermodelo paraguaya radicada en Italia Claudia Galanti. Grandes éxitos 1997 es el año elegido por Eros para que salga el primer disco del cantante de grandes éxitos Eros, y en él hay incluido un dueto con Tina Turner, es una versión de Cose della vita/Can't stop thinking of you (Cosas de la vida/Can't stop thinking of you) cantada en italiano (castellano y portugués) e inglés. También incluye una versión de Musica è (Música es) cantada con Andrea Bocelli que salió solamente en italiano. Cuando parecía que iban a pasar otros tres años para que apareciese un nuevo disco del cantante, sale Eros live, (Eros en directo) en 1998, una auténtica joya de música en directo, un disco que recoge los duetos con Tina Turner (Cose della vita/Can't stop thinking of you) y Joe Cocker (That's all I need to know/Difenderò) en el concierto que Eros dio en Múnich en julio de ese año. Colaboraciones y trabajos para otros Además de sus propios discos Eros comienza a producir a otros cantantes y grupos italianos, Gianni Morandi es el primero. Además, escribe Nadie para Cristian Castro, That's All I Need To Know para Joe Cocker, entre otras muchas canciones para cantantes italianos cómo "Sposati! Subito!" para la cantante italiana, Irene Grandi. Además de las colaboraciones ya citadas, Eros, ha cantado con Biagio Antonacci (Almeno Non Tradirmi Tu), Antonella Bucci (Amarti È L'Immenso Per Me), Umberto Tozzi (Tu Vivrai), Gianni Morandi (Così Vanno Le Cose), Laura Pausini (Volare), Massimo Di Cataldo (Una Ragione Di Più), Luciano Pavarotti (Se Bastasse Una Canzone), Ricky Martin (Noi Non Siamo Soli), Cher (Più Che Puoi) y duetos con Ricardo Arjona ("A Ti"), Tina Turner ("Cose Della Vita") y Anastacia ("I Belong To You"). Misceláneo Eros compone sus temas ayudado por Adelio Cogliati y Claudio Guidetti, y toca la guitarra, la percusión, el piano y la batería. Si no hubiese sido cantante siempre dice que hubiera sido futbolista (el fútbol y la Juventus es su otra gran pasión), de hecho es presidente de la Nazionale Italiana Cantanti un equipo compuesto por cantantes italianos que juegan partidos a beneficio de los más desfavorecidos. Además, le gustan las motos y los coches, en especial los Ferrari. El año 2004 que Gianmaria Bruni corrió en Fórmula 1 con un Minardi, Eros fue uno de los patrocinadores. El video de la canción Otra como tu fue grabado en el puerto de Hamburgo, Alemania, y dirigido por Dario Piana; en él aparece la actriz italiana Francesca Neri. En 1996 el ganador del Oscar, Giuseppe Tornatore, fue el encargado de dirigir el video clip Stella gemella y su versión española Estrella gemela perteneciente al disco Dove c'è musisca. Aparte de Italia, sus mayores éxitos los ha cosechado en España e Hispanoamérica (cantando en castellano) y Alemania. En noviembre de 2006 salió al mercado el último álbum de la italiana Laura Pausini, titulado Yo canto (Io canto en italiano); el cual recoge canciones que han marcado la vida de la artista y viene a ser un homenaje a los compositores italianos de las últimas décadas. En este álbum interpreta la canción Estrella Gemela, compuesta por Eros Ramazzotti. Además, en su megaconcierto "Laura Pausini Live in San Siro 2007" interpreta su éxito Favola. A mediados de julio, Eros Ramazzotti cantó a dúo con "Rhythms del mundo" la canción "Mi cherie amour" que viene incluido en el álbum de dicho grupo cubano llamado "Classics" con Pablo Granados Discografía italiana 33 RPM * 1981 Rock ’80 - Castrocaro ’81 XXIII Concorso Nazionale Voci Nuove Per la Canzone 45 RPM * 1982 Ad un Amico * 1984 Terra Promessa CD * 1985 Cuori agitati * 1986 Nuovi eroi * 1987 In certi momenti * 1988 Musica è * 1990 In Ogni senso * 1991 Eros in concert * 1993 Tutte storie * 1996 Dove c'è música * 1997 Eros * 1998 Eros Live * 2000 Stilelibero * 2003 9 * 2005 Calma apparente * 2007 e² * 2009 Ali e radici * 2010 21.00: Eros Live World Tour 2009/2010 * 2012 Noi Discografía en español * 1986 Heroes de Hoy * 1987 En Ciertos Momentos * 1988 Música Es * 1990 En todos los Sentidos * 1991 Eros in Concert * 1993 Todo Historias * 1996 Donde hay Música * 1997 Eros * 1998 Eros Live * 2000 Estilo libre * 2003 9 * 2005 Calma Apparente * 2007 e² * 2009 Alas y Raíces * 2012 Somos